A Truth Revealed
by All Father Wednesday
Summary: A small incident pushes Hiruzen over his limit. What will change when he decides to tell Naruto the Truth. Rated M for language and violence


**AN: Hi all. All Father Wednesday here. This is my first attempt at any type of story. I tried my best to make it readable and not screw up the grammar to much. Let me know what you think. All criticism is welcome.  
**

**Also I am not liable for any bleeding from they eyes  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto in any way shape or form.  
**

A Truth Revealed

*Chapter 1

By:

All Father Wednesday

Iruka walked slowly to the back of his classroom where a young boy, outfitted in an outrageous orange jumpsuit, was laying his head of spikey blonde hair on the desk. The boy was sleeping soundly with a small grin, and a puddle of drool forming on the desk.

Iruka whispered into his worst student's ear, "Are we having a good dream today, Naruto?"

The young boy's smile got a little bigger as he mumbled, "I did it. I was made Hokage, and now everyone loves me."

The entire class chuckled at the boy's expense. Everyone except for Hinata, a raven haired girl wearing an oversized jacket over an all-black outfit, who sat next to Naruto poking her index fingers together. She had a slight redness to her cheeks showing her embarrassment for the young boy.

Still kneeling next to the boy's desk, Iruka said "But Naruto how will you ever make it to Hokage IF YOU CAN'T STAY AWAKE THROUGH ONE OF MY LECTURES?!"

Naruto was so startled by this he fell out his desk on top of his head.

Now everyone was laughing as loud as they could.

As Naruto sat up, he rubbed his head where a large bump was poking up through his hair. "Damn Iruka-sensei, did you have to burst my ear drum? It was such a good dream this time too!"

A young kunoichi with pink hair and wearing a red dress with black shorts, said from the front of the class room, "Geez Naruto at this rate you won't even make it to genin. It is a good thing you're an orphan because if you did have parents, they would probably disown you for being such a bad ninja. You aren't even half the ninja that the rest of us are, and don't get me started on how much better than you Sasuke is. You can't even make a simple clone yet, and that is the simplest thing a ninja can do. Why don't you just give up and go home?"

More laughter rose from the class showing that the rest of the class agreed with this assessment.

Naruto stood up, slight sheen in his eyes, and pointed at Sakura. "How dare you! You don't know a thing about my parents! You are so spoiled by your parents, you wouldn't know what it would be like to not have any. I will never give up! One day I will be the greatest ninja this world has ever seen! I will be Hokage, and everyone will look up to me because I will be the protector of this village! Everyone will feel bad for looking down on me! Just wait and see!"

After this Naruto ran from the classroom, rubbing his eyes on his sleeves while everyone continued to laugh at his claims.

Hinata thought, '_poor Naruto, if only everyone knew what I know about him. They don't know about how much he gets picked on and beaten up. No one seems to care that he lives all by himself and has no one to care for him. I can't figure out why but it seems like most of the town hates him.'_

Iruka spoke "Everyone quiet down, we aren't done with class today." As he walked back to the front of the class he thought, '_Man the poor kid. I know he isn't the best in class but he does try hard. I know how hard it is to grow up without parents, but even I didn't have it this bad. I didn't have the hate and scorn that almost everyone in this town seems to show him. If I had to go through half of what this kid has experienced, I would never have made it. It only shows how strong he truly is to want to keep going._'

XxX

As Naruto walked through the streets of Konohagakure, he was thinking about what went on earlier in class. '_Stupid Sakura, she doesn't know the half of it. Her mom and dad have been there for her the whole way. She at least has people who care about her, and family to help her learn. If I could have just one person who cared about me, I could probably be at the top of the class. I don't know why I can't do a bunshin. I know the principle behind it, but they always appear dead. I can do a decent henge, and the only people that can beat me in taijutsu are Sasuke and Kiba. And I am really damn good at the stealth parts.'_

In fact Naruto's stealth skills had been honed by all of his pranking runs to the point where he was easily the best in the class. Even the ANBU had a hard time finding him. The reason he had so much practice with pranking was because any attention, even if it made people angry, was better than no attention. So Naruto would set up extremely elaborate pranks and traps that included: stink bombs in the teacher's drawers, smoke bombs thrown into the girls bathrooms, he had even set up paint canisters above the doors that would drop when people entered rooms.

'_I can't believe I ever had a crush on that stupid pink haired, Sasuke-obsessed fangirl. Sasuke doesn't give any of the girl's attention, but the all act like he is better than air. All he does is sit up on his imaginary throne, and mope about how his brother killed his family. It's been two years. Wake up and appreciate life. I don't have parents either, but I still know how to live. From now on, I am just going to ignore Sakura and find a nice girl who won't beat me up or yell every time I mess up._'

As Naruto was walking down the streets he forgot to pay attention to where he was going. He had somehow ended up in a dead end alley. When he turned around to walk back, two shadows blocked his exit. He couldn't tell who they were but they appeared to be older students at the academy.

"Hey Blondie, my parents said to stay away from you. They said you were a demon spawn and would eat my soul if I got too close to you" said the bigger dumber looking of the two.

Naruto replied, "Well, if they wanted you to stay away from me why are you here?"

The lanky bully said, "We just thought if you were so bad then you needed to be punished. And since we are the only two around, we would be the ones to do it."

Both of the older boys laughed menacingly as they popped their knuckles and advanced on the smaller blonde who stood his ground.

"I am not afraid of you! This one looks about as dumb as a rock." Naruto said pointing, to the bigger of the two. "And you are about as big as a mouse. Come on, I can take you. You will regret this after I kick the shit out of both of you."

As Naruto got into his academy taijutsu stance both boys scoffed. "Look at the demon, he thinks he can get away with threatening us. We well crush you and make you regret being born!"

They both rushed Naruto. The bigger boy threw a wild haymaker at the blondes head. As Naruto ducked the attack he was kicked in the side by the smaller of the bullies. Grunting with pain Naruto turned to the side. The bigger bully's rush had placed him behind Naruto, leaving the younger buy with an enemy on both sides.

'Crap this isn't good,' thought Naruto. 'That first kick hurt but I have dealt with worse, But now I am surrounded. They haven't taught us how to deal with multiple enemies yet.'

Figuring that the best defense was a good offense, Naruto rushed at the smaller bully hoping to surprise him. Apparently he was right, because he was able to punch him in the face causing the attacker to stumble back. Taking advantage, Naruto dropped down and performed a leg sweep, landing the bully on his back and knocking the wind from his lungs. Unfortunately, before he could turn back around, the bigger bully hit him in the back of the head. Seeing stars, all he could do was stand there and get hit again and again. The larger boy may have looked dumb, but he was packed with muscle. After another hit, Naruto fell to the ground and curled into a protective ball. The smaller bully got back up, and both of them proceeded to kick Naruto while he was on the ground. They cursed at him and called him a demon spawn. They told him to go back to hell.

After a while they both got tired. As they walked back out of the alley they were laughing about what they had just done.

Naruto slowly got back to his feet. '_One day I am going to pay those to idiots back! They will regret ever having messed with me._' Wiping blood from his lip he slowly walked out of the alley and went back towards his apartment. He was too pissed to even go for ramen at Ichiraku. He didn't want Teuchi and Ayame to see him like this.

XxX

In the Hokage's office, Hiruzen sat behind his desk staring into his crystal ball. He had been watching the spike blonde kid for a while now and was infuriated by what he saw. 'It is time that I finally did right by Naruto. Not only are the laws that I put in to place to protect him not keeping him safe, they are making it impossible for him to live a normal life. When he graduates from the academy, I will tell him the truth about who his parents were and why the village seems to dislike him. But first I have a surprise for the academy that will make everyone rethink their notions of who Naruto is.'

"Cat" said the hokage.

An ANBU seemingly stepped out of the shadows wearing a brown hooded coat and a cat mask. "Yes lord Hokage."

Hiruzen stated "I have an assignment for you."

XxX

Naruto was sitting in his apartment eating a cup of instant ramen when he heard a knock on his door. Cursing because he had a horrible day and didn't really want to see anyone, he slowly got up and opened the door. "Who the hell is it" he shouted as he opened up the door only to have a sweat drop form. "Oh hey old man it's you, I wasn't expecting you at this time of night."

Hiruzen only chuckled at Naruto's embarrassment. As he walked into Naruto's apartment he turned to the boy with a smile and asked, "So Naruto how is your training at the academy going?"

"Oh they have been going just great Hokage-sama. I have been feeling a little ill lately though. I think I may be getting a little burnt out, I was just thinking about taking a day or two off just to rest some" said the blonde in what was obviously a lie.

They Hokage just stared at him with a very knowing look on his face. "Naruto I am aware of the troubles you have been having both in and out of school, and I just wanted to ask you not to get discouraged or give up."

Naruto sighed, "I will not give up, I just wished I could understand why all the adults dislike me and why they tell all their kids I am a demon and to stay away from me."

Hiruzen's face grew very dark for a moment and just as quickly a smile came to his face again. "I'll tell you what Naruto. I have scheduled a special test for your class. It is a test I know you will do excellent on, and it will probably help change the way people see you. I will make you a deal. If you go to class tomorrow and do well on this test I will teach you a very special technique that will allow you to do great things as a shinobi. It is a very high level technique that very few people know of, and that even fewer can use to any great effect, but I believe you will have great success with it."

Naruto's face instantly lit up. "You promise Hokage-jiji. All I have to do is do well on this one test and you will teach me a new technique. Is it super powerful? Will I be able to blow up mountains or something like that?"

The Hokage chuckled at the young boy's enthusiasm and was glad that he had cheered up. "No Naruto it is not a technique like that, but it is an extremely useful ability that will allow you to reach your full potential as a shinobi. And I can with confidence that no one in your class will be able to do it but you."

"Awesome, now I will finally have something that that stupid Sasuke won't have. I will be able to beat him now and everyone in class will have to look up to me" the spikey haired blonde said as he jumped around the room.

Hiruzen put his hand up to stop Naruto's celebration. "Naruto I do not want you to think like that. Confidence is a good thing to have, but arrogance and overconfidence have led many shinobi into an early grave. I do not want you to hold this over anyone. This technique will help you advance further as a shinobi but it is not something that I want you to brag about. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Hokage. I will be the best ninja this village has ever seen! Believe it!"

The Hokage could only laugh, "Yes Naruto I have great faith in you. Make sure to get a good rest tonight. Tomorrow is going to be a very important day for you."

"Alright old man I will. Thank you for everything." The blonde could barely contain his excitement. The Hokage said that he believed in him. Now he just had to get all the kids in his class and the rest of the village believe in him and he would definitely achieve his dream.

XxX

The next day was a beautiful day outside. Naruto smiled and whistled all the way to the academy. Not even the dirty looks or sneers of the villagers could bring him down today. He was one test away from learning a new ability and getting the respect he deserved from his classmates. Maybe they would finally quit calling him baka or dead last.

As he walked into the front of the class room everyone that was already there turned to look at him. Everyone noticed he had a huge grin on his face. Because of what happened yesterday and knowing his reputation as a notorious prankster everyone got a little nervous at the smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy dummy?" asked Sakura. "Finally decided to give up trying and just be lazy like Shikamaru." The brown haired ninja with a top knot that make him look like a pineapple didn't even stir from his nap.

"No I just realized something yesterday. I realized that you are a complete bitch, and I have been wasting my time thinking about you. So I would like to let you know that I am done with you, have a good day." Naruto just slowly walked off to his desk.

The entire class was dumbstruck. Sakura tried to retort and turned to say something to Naruto, but before she could say anything Naruto turned and yelled, "I said good day!"

Everyone in the class could only stare, mouths wide open, as Naruto walked up to his seat. Naruto had just called Sakura a bitch. Everyone knew he had a crush on her and would ask her out constantly. This was so weird that no one knew what to think except Hinata. '_Finally, now that Naruto sees how mean Sakura really is he will have time to notice the other girls. And maybe he will see there are people that do care about him.'_

Naruto walked up the stairs and took his usual seat next to Hinata. He turned to her and said "Hey Hinata how are you today?"

The young girl instantly turned a bright shade of red and looked down so he wouldn't notice. Poking her index fingers together she said "Oh N-naruto I am doing fine t-today. I am glad to see you are feeling better today."

"Oh yea today is going to be great, I just know it" stated the blonde. "Oh by the way, I heard that there is going to be some kind of surprise test today. You have always been nice to me Hinata so I wanted to tell you. None of these other people really deserve to know. I hope you do well today Hinata."

This just made the Hyuga girl turn an even brighter shade of red. "T-thank y-you Naruto. I hope you do well today too." This was all she managed to stutter out while thinking, '_Naruto thinks I am nice, this will be a perfect day as long as he doesn't notice me blushing and ask if I feel sick again_.'

"Hey Hinata you know you look kind of red. Are you feeling okay?"

The young Hyuga just sweat dropped. '_Of course he notices. Why does this always happen to me? Why can't I just tell him how I feel? Why must I always be so weak?_'

Before she could assure him she was feeling okay Iruka walked into the class. "Okay everyone today we will be doing something a little different. The lord Hokage wanted to give our class a special kind of test."

Almost everyone in the class groaned at hearing about a surprise test. Naruto was still grinning. Sasuke just grunted, not willing to show emotion one way or another. Shikamaru was still asleep as usual. And Hinata was a little surprised. 'So Naruto was telling the truth. I wonder how he knew about the test. Still I am very happy he thought enough about me to tell me.'

After listening to everyone's groans Iruka just smiled. "It's not that kind of test. The test you will be given today will be to measure everyone's amount of chakra stores. This test will allow us to determine whether or not some students will be capable of more advanced studies and techniques at this time. This is normally done after you graduate by your jounin sensei, but the Hokage has decided that it may be a good idea to start doing this earlier. He believes it will allow us to better instruct you students before you are actually sent out to start missions."

After hearing this all of the students quieted down and began to think to themselves.

Of course Sakura and her rival for Sasuke's affection, the blonde haired blue eyed girl Ino, happened to have the same thought. '_Sasuke is going to be the best on this test. He is already rookie of the year, and everyone knows how powerful he is._'

Sasuke just thought, '_Finally they will stop thinking I am the same as the idiots in this class and they will teach me more powerful jutsu's so I can finally avenge my family._'

A little surprised at this, Naruto started to frown and had a single eyebrow raise. '_Why did the hokage think this would cheer me up? I figured it would be a test on stealth or something. There is no way I'll be able to beat Sasuke will do better than me on. I can't even make a single clone. That must mean I have next to no chakra. I probably have even less than Sakura._' He was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost missed what Iruka said next.

"All right for the test I will be calling you individually. You will go into the next room where one of the Hokage's ANBU will be waiting. When you get to the room you will get into the mediation position that we taught you. You will form a hand seal and concentrate about moving your chakra around your body. The ANBU that is waiting is a very strong sensor shinobi and will be able to tell exactly how much chakra each person has. With the results we will better able to judge how to teach you."

Taking out a clipboard, Iruka began to call on students. "Will Sakura Haruno please go into the next room please?"

Sakura got up and slowly walked out of the room. A few minutes later she came back in and sat down.

"Next will be Ino Yamanake."

Ino repeated the process

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Shino Aburame."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hinata Hyuga."

"Choji Akimichi."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

Watching all of this Naruto began to get nervous. '_What if I'm not good enough? What if they tell me I'll never be able to be a ninja? I don't think I would be able to go on. What if they are right about me? What if I really am a failure? Wait, no I cannot stop believing in myself. If I don't believe in me no else will either. The Hokage said he knew I would do well today. He has to believe in me and he is probably the best ninja ever. If he can believe in me then I cannot fail. I will be the best ninja ever._'

Checking off the last name as Kiba came in, Iruka looked again at his clipboard. "Alright lastly we have Naruto Uzumaki."

Hearing his name, Naruto got up from his desk and ran for the door. Sakura had to get in one last shot. "What are you in such a hurry for dead last? Are you ready to see how hopeless you really are?"

Naruto turned and pointed at her. "Shut your mouth Sakura. I will not be listening to you anymore. I may not be the best ninja ever yet, but I will be and I will not stop until I am. That is my ninja way. So you better believe that I will not give up. Now quit bugging me. I don't have time for you today."

This was the second time this day Sakura was struck speechless. In the lull Naruto left the room. The only one in the room not completely shocked by Naruto's outburst was Hinata. '_I believe in you Naruto and I know one day everyone in here will see you how I see you_' thought the Hyuga heiress with a small smile.

As Naruto walked into the other room he saw only on person, a tall male that was wearing a long brown coat with a hood and had a cat mask covering his face. The man simply nodded to Naruto signaling him to begin whenever Naruto was ready. Naruto sat cross legged on the floor and formed the ram seal. He looked deep into himself and began to concentrate. Normally Naruto had a very hard time concentrating, but today it was almost as easy as breathing. Naruto had absolute confidence that he would succeed and be recognized.

XxX

Watching the boy sit on the floor, the ANBU got started. Tracing the flow of chakra through the blondes system he came to the stomach where the chakra coils where centered. Because his eyes were closed Naruto didn't notice the ANBU gasp and take a small step back. The ANBU was amazed. This blonde, who by most counts was a complete failure, had such a massive reserve of chakra he wouldn't have believed it was he not the one there testing him. The levels were off the charts. Most kage couldn't even boast of such levels of chakra.

Like most of the adults in the village, the ANBU new about what was inside of Naruto. But the chakra that was in the boy was normal chakra. There was no feel of taint about it. If this young boy had such and enormous amount of chakra now, there was no telling how powerful he would be able to become. Making a note on his clipboard he told the boy that the test was done and he could return to class.

Following the boy out, he called the chunin instructor out into the hall. As Iruka smiled and walked up to him, the ANBU handed the instructor the clipboard with his notes and rankings. As Iruka looked over the board his eyes almost popped out of his head. "N-Naruto has the most chakra?" The ANBU nodded to the dumbstruck teacher. "Yes, I was just as surprised. The levels of chakra that boy showed are unheard of. Most lower jounin don't even have that much in their systems. I would not be surprised if the boy even passed up the lord Hokage in that regard."

The ANBU left to go report his findings to the Hokage. Iruka just stood there looking over the rest of the list. He was not very surprised with the other results, but he still couldn't get over Naruto. '_How could one little boy have so much chakra?_' He wondered.

Iruka slowly walked back into the class room and looked over his students. Ino and Sakura where still doting over Sasuke saying they were sure that he was going to be the best in class as this as well. Shikamaru was asleep again. Chouji was eating potato chips. Kiba was playing with his dog akamaru. Shino just sat there quietly. And Naruto, well Naruto was sitting close to a very red Hinata asking how she thought she did on the test, and asking if she was feeling sick again. Suppressing a smile at his most hyperactive and extremely oblivious student, he walked to the front of the class. "Okay the results of the test are in. The top four students in ascending order are Shino Aburame."

The quite boy, with glasses and a coat that covered the lower part of his, face just nodded.

"Third is Hinata Hyuga."

The young raven haired girl gasped. '_I am third. That must be a mistake. I can't do anything right. Even my sister is stronger than I am. How is this even possible?'_

Naruto just grinned at the shy girl and said, "Good job Hinata. I knew you would be at the top of the class." This just caused the girl to blush even more and look down at her hands.

"Second in the class is Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes darkened slightly. '_Second? How can I be second? If I am not the best I will never be able to match my brother.'_

Both Ino and Sakura stood up and yelled in outrage, "Sasuke isn't first! There has to be some kind of mistake! Who in this class could possibly have more chakra than Sasuke?"

Even though it was expected, the girl's outburst still annoyed Iruka. "Well if you would sit down and shut up I will tell you!"

Both girls sat down, a little shamed but still upset.

Iruka regained his composure. "Okay, the student in this class that has the most chakra, by a vast margin, is non-other than… (pause for dramatic effect) Naruto Uzumaki."

At this everyone in the class, including Naruto, face faulted onto the floor.

Sakura was the first to recover. "That's not possible! There is no way the dead last could have bet my Sasuke! He must have cheated!" She pointed an accusing finger back at the blonde boy. "How did you do it idiot? How did you cheat the test?"

Angered by the accusations, Naruto got up and shouted back, "I didn't cheat. I went in the room and did exactly what Iruka-sensei said to do, so just shut up and mind your own damn business."

Iruka was just waiting for the commotion to calm down, arms crossed in annoyance. "Alright everyone be quite. Naruto, I think you and I should go see the Hokage."

"But I didn't cheat I promise! I just did what I was supposed to."

Iruka just chuckled at the panicked tone the boy had. "I know you didn't cheat Naruto. There is no possible way for anyone to cheat on this test. But seeing how high your chakra levels are, I do think the Hokage would like to know. Everyone else you are dismissed. Naruto, if you would please come with me."

Naruto got up and walked down to where Iruka was smiling and waiting on him. They turned and walked out of the door on the way to the Hokage's office. While everyone else was getting up to leave one girl sat behind and watched the blonde boy as he left. Hinata sat there lost in thought. '_I knew he was always a strong person and had a strong will and drive to succeed, but who could have known he would have so much chakra. With all that the potential for him is limitless. Maybe now everyone else will start to respect him as much as I do.'_

XxX

The Hokage sat in his office staring into his crystal ball. He had been watching Naruto throughout the day and had seen the reactions of the class to the news. He had a small smile on his face. '_Maybe those students will start to look at him in a new light after this. I can only hope it works out for the best.'_

A knock was heard at his door and his secretary came inside saying it was Iruka and Naruto to see him. The Hokage nodded to let them in. They both came in and stood before the Hokage's desk. Iruka bowed out of respect, and Naruto just sat there grinning at the Hokage.

This infuriated Iruka. "Dammit Naruto, show some respect to your leader." Iruka said after hitting Naruto on top of his head.

Now rubbing the bump on his head Naruto yelled back, "Damn Iruka-sensei that hurt. Why did you hit me? Are you just mad that the Hokage likes me better?"

Hiruzen just sat there laughing to himself. '_Those to seem more like brothers than a teacher and his student. Well in a way they are a lot alike. Just like Naruto, Iruka was an orphan and pulled pranks for attention. Now he is one of the best teachers we have._' Deciding to speak up he said, "Its fine Iruka, no harm was done. Now what would you like to discuss with me today?"

Getting back to the matter at hand Iruka said, "Oh yes, we came here to inform you of the results of the chakra level test. It appears that Naruto here is top of his class in chakra reserves. According to the results Naruto is at least jounin level in his reserves, if not Hokage level. I would not believe it if I did not have the results hear with me." He gave the clipboard with the results over to the Hokage.

Looking over the results Hiruzen simply nodded. "Well the rest of the results seem to be as expected. And I believe we have solved why Naruto was unable to do the simple moves such as the bunshin. Simply put, his chakra control is not good enough to do them, Naruto has so much chakra that he doesn't even feel how much chakra he is putting into the moves and overloads them. This is why the look dead. But I do believe I know of a solution to that problem. Tell me, do either of you know anything about kage bunshin, also known as the shadow clone?"

Naruto only shook his head but Iruka nodded. "Yes Hokage, it is a a rank technique that is also used to make clones, but unlike normal clones, these clones are solid and can be used to fight or can even perform jutsu's. But because they require so much chakra to produce almost no one can use them.

Hiruzen nodded, "Yes, very good. It is a very advanced technique that requires at least jounin levels of chakra to use effectively, but even then only a few clones can be produced before the user is exhausted. But I believe Naruto has enough chakra in him to be more than effective in using this technique. And as you said Iruka, these clones are solid and can be used in combat, but they have another use, that very few people know of, but is of just as great importance. Anything that the clone sees, hears, or learns before dispelling is instantly learned by the creator. This makes them very good tools for scouting and information gathering. This is also extremely useful for training. They are not able to help in things like strength, or speed but they can be used to learn and master entirely new jutsu's and techniques. In example, if a person were to make one clone and practice for a day, with the clones memories this would effectively grant two days of training. But with the amount of chakra that Naruto has, I believe he could make dozens, if not hundreds of clones. If he were to set multiple clones to training every day, the amount of progress he would make would be exponential. Thusly, I am proposing to teach Naruto this technique. I will also be taking a personally interest his training from now on. So tell me Naruto. Will you accept what I have proposed and learn the technique."

Naruto sat there and thought for a few moments. Finally he stood and addressed the Hokage. "So you are saying that if I learn this technique and use it to train and fight I will be able to become strong? I will be able to change the way people see me and earn their respect?"

The Hokage nodded, "Yes Naruto. I know you are a good person. And I believe that you have to potential to be one of the best ninja this village has ever seen. I also believe this technique will help you. It will be difficult, and not everyone will see you as the great shinobi you will be. But you cannot let it discourage you."

Naruto nodded. "Okay I will do it. I will learn this technique and become the shinobi you believe I will be. I will protect everyone in this village, even if they do not believe in me. For that is my nindo, my ninja way."

Iruka and the Hokage could not help smile at the boy's proclamations. '_Minato you would be so proud. Your son is going to grow up and be just like you.' _ thought Hiruzen. "Okay Naruto tonight I will teach you the technique and in the morning I want you to be here at eight o'clock. We are going to start you on a new training schedule that should help you drastically improve. And if you are able to graduate the academy I will tell you something else that will impact your life in a big way."

Naruto smiled. It was time for him to do what he always said he would and become a great shinobi.


End file.
